


Long Enough

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bombing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gun Violence, High School, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reporting to a school bombing, Reid realizes what matters most to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Enough

Long Enough

 

Title: Long Enough  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: T+  
Prompt/Summary: http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com/post/100261385095/please-do-not-reblog-to-another-imagine-blog, http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com/post/99414881662/please-do-not-reblog-to-another-imagine-blog and http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com/post/101179216397/please-do-not-reblog-to-another-imagine-blog  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader  
Trigger Warning: bullying, school shooting, bombing  
Word Count: 1700  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: Nope  
Author’s Notes: Thought I’d write some ReidxReader in between so many chapters to keep my head clear, plus I’m trying to learn to be more descriptive and it’s freaking hard…

“So how did it go?”

You spoke this with your back turned while starting the coffee maker in the kitchenette. But by the clunky footfalls and jangling items in his messenger bag, you knew it had to be Spence. He reached above you, grabbing his own mug.

“How did what go?

“Oh, hush, Garcia told me all about your escapade? So…was she pretty? Does she do anything exciting? Did you two have fun? Will there be a wedding?”

Spencer pretended to ponder this, thumping his index finger against his chin. “Let’s see – she was pretty, but you do know looks don’t mean that much to me. Yes, I am male, and males do like the aesthetics of a woman, but I’d much prefer she have the traits I’m interested in. Second, she’s a pharmacy tech; I met her picking up some allergy medicine I had called in. So I doubt she’s disabling bombs as a hobby. Fun? Not really, she went on a tangent with our waiter for forgetting to put lemon on the side of her water not in it, and then she went on a rage at the man who was coughing during the play we attended. And whenever we talked it was always about something superficial – that she had to make sure the shoes she bought couldn’t be bought by any of her friends, that she couldn’t eat certain things because she had to stay a size two, and that she wanted a dog but it couldn’t be an ugly dog.”

A tiny smile was tugging at the corners of your lips as you let Spencer catch his breath, before you replied.

“I have to say it; I don’t know how any dog can be ugly. Also…no wedding bells?”

“None.”

“Awww, Spence. I am glad you asked her though. What’s that make the fifth girl you asked in about –“

“Three months, nine days, and sixteen hours.”

“Exactly.”

Spencer smirked at you as the coffee pot dinged that it was done, scooping one spoonful of sugar in your mug you whisked the coffee in leaving it black as you inhaled the wonderful scent. Tipping your eyes over the mug you saw Spencer blanch.

“What?”

“I’ll never know how you do it, Y/N.”

“Do what?”

“Drink it black! It’s disgusting. And you drink it like that all the time, which daily would be around seven cups. You may as well be drinking rocket fuel.”

Your own nose crinkled as he starting dumping the gobs of sugar into his mug. “I don’t think you have any room to talk about fuel, Captain Sugar Rush. I’m surprised you don’t have a mouthful of cavities.”

“Sugar doesn’t actually cause cavities, the bacteria in our mouths eat the sugar and they make acid which cause cavities. As long as I brush, floss and mouthwash I’ll be fine. You on the other hand can get muscle tremors, irregular heartbeat, diuresis, and addiction to the caffeine; just to name a few.”

“Don’t give me that, you’re as addicted to caffeine as I am. And coffee has many health benefits, sugar doesn’t.”

“Yes, it does, it makes everything delicious.”

You snorted, sipping your death brew with a roll of the eyes. “I think we have to agree with disagree on this.”

“Maybe, or we could say I win.”

“Nope, but I’ll say I’m walking away now.”

“Y/N.”

You threw a smirk over your shoulder, knowing that Spencer hated to be cut off. You could feel him striding behind you as you got to your desk. As you sat down he ducked to you ear.

“This debate isn’t over.”

You laughed at his growl, stopping when Derek and JJ ran into the bullpen.

“What’s going on?”

“All agents are needed in the Loudoun County area; there’s been a bombing at the high school in Ashburn. Hotch and Rossi are already on their way down there and think it could be a group, but some have been fleeing.”

Grabbing your gear, you and Spencer followed to the SUV.

“How many fatalities?”

“Four have been found dead so far, but over twenty injured.”

You winced, everyone would have to wait to hear which school it was but usually in that district was around a thousand per school; and though the casualties weren’t too high it was still a great loss to not have been prevented.

“How many security guards were issued?”

“There are usually four on duty, but they upped it to six when all the bomb threats began coming in.”

You shook your head, it had been reported to the FBI, but it had been written off as a prank since many of the students admitted to calling in to get out of class. And this was the result of cry wolf.

You could hear JJ’s phone buzzing, she picked it up reviewing the text. “Hotch says EOD is there, and they caught two of the bombers. They stated there were three others with them but ran when the police showed; he says we should canvas the area for any teens wearing militia clothing. The suspects were two young boys and a female. They think the teens may have stolen one of the teacher’s vehicles.”

Morgan swerved on the curve making your stomach lurch. “Any make or model, JJ?”

“A 2002 Dodge Caravan.”

“All the cars there and they pick a van? Okay, guys hold on.”

Making his way through lanes, the four of you pulled within the borders of the school before getting a distress call from the nearby suburbs. Making a sharp U-turn, you nearly smack your head on the front seat.

“Morgan, I know it’s urgent but can you please be more careful?”

Downing into one of the alleyways, Morgan sped as all of you spotted the vehicle specified careen past you. Turning the flashers on the SUV, Morgan tried to catch up to the van. You were finding it hard to breathe as the van crashed into parked cars and drove through a red lit intersection. The sound of tires screeching buzzed in your ear as the van’s hatch opened.

Spencer leaned up to JJ’s seat. “What are they doing?”

Morgan swerved to the opposite side of the vehicle. “Gun! Everyone get down.”

At the warning a shot rang out and you heard the front headlight shattering. You were inhaling and exhaling as calmly as you could, trying to slow you heart rate down. You felt something brush against you and you jumped. Opening your eyes you saw Spencer looking at you in worry, and you tried to smile, tried to say without words everything and everyone would be okay. You felt his hand touch yours and you grabbed for it, squeezing it in reassurance.

“Y/N, can you get a shot?”

Spencer’s eyes widened in fear. “What? No, they could shoot her.”

“They’re shooting all of us right now, Reid, and we need the gunman cleared away so the police can overturn the van. Y/N, can you do it?”

Taking a deep breath, you gave Spencer’s hand a final squeeze before crawling out of the floorboard. “Yeah, I think I can get one, I’ll need you in the middle of the vehicle though, Derek. Will you be okay?”

“Fine, baby girl just get the shot.”

Cautiously you rolled down the window, propping yourself up in it before Derek lined up the vehicle where you needed it. Another shot came this time whizzing past you ear. Lining up the scope you made out the fluff of hair behind the hatch’s window and you pulled the trigger. With the shot gone the gun dropped from the lifeless hands’ into the road. The van tried to pick up speed, but the strain to the engine seemed to be making it stall. As they pulled further up the road, the team saw the police had made a road block up ahead. Two of the police cars merged forward to trap the vehicle within the barricade. It was over.

Coming back to the bullpen, you felt the heaviness take over and you collapsed in your chair pushing the files away to do later you leaned your head on the desk. Until you felt that hand on your shoulder.

“Y/N?”

“Yes, Spence?”

“You okay?”

“No, I’m not, Spence. They were kids, why would they do that? Why would they even think of doing that?”

“I read some of the files on them, it seems they were outcasts at the school some of severe bullying. The girl in the group admitted to being gang raped after one of the football players drugged her drink last autumn.”

“That’s horrible. But to go to that extent. I didn’t go through anything that terrifying but I was bullied in school, a lot, but I never thought to…”

“I didn’t either, but sometimes, I think people want to display their hurt on others.”

You only nodded, wanting to return to wallowing on your desk.

“You want to get some coffee?”

You eyed Spencer for a moment before smiling. “Why to tell me I drink in wrong?”

“Of course not, I already know my way is superior so it would be rather pointless.”

You scoffed, before looking back to him. “You hungry?”

He looked like a little boy when he shrugged his shoulders. “I could eat.”

Walking out of the building, Spencer tugged you back to him. “Y/N, back there I was so terrified of something happening to you…I couldn’t think about it. But in that moment I did realize something.”

“What?”

“Why none of the girls I go out with ever work?”

You smiled at him in confusion. “Why?”

“Because they’re not you. None of them could even come close to you. I know you probably don’t think of me like that, that we’re just friends and it should stay that way. But I had to tell you, I couldn’t let something like this happen again and never have told you –“

“Spence.”

His brown eyes looked at you unsure. “Yes?”

“Shut up.”

With that you reached up and met your lips to his.


End file.
